


Never Have I Ever

by indigomountian



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bisexual Steve Rogers, Bucky Barnes Gets a Hug, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Canon Memory Loss, Drinking Games, First Kiss, Getting Together, Innuendo, M/M, Never Have I Ever, One Shot, Second first kiss, Steve Rogers is Not a Virgin, Thor Loves Drinking Games, Tony Stark Does a Spit Take, Well - Freeform, twice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 18:33:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15079145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indigomountian/pseuds/indigomountian
Summary: The Avengers are sitting around playing Never Have I Ever like a bunch of teenage girls. Everyone is surprised when Steve reveals that he is bisexual and has slept with a man. Especially Bucky. He tries his hardest to guess who it was.





	Never Have I Ever

The whole team was sitting in a circle on the floor like a bunch of teenage girls. That wasn’t Bucky trying to mock them, he was sitting right there next to Steve; they were playing a game called ‘Never Have I Ever’ so he was pretty confident that it was as close as one could get to teenage girl status without actually _being_ a teenage girl or breaking out the nail polish and starting a braiding chain.

Instead of nail polish they had broken out the Asgardian mead, compared with earth substances it was far closer to nail polish remover. Only those of hardy stock were drinking the good stuff of course, didn’t want to poison the weak of body. Everyone besides Thor, Steve, and Bucky were doing shots of single malt whisky that probably cost more than a month’s rent back in his old Brooklyn apartment if Bucky knew Tony Stark at all.

“Ok, I’ve got one!” Clint was having a particularly difficult time. There was barely a single round that he hadn’t taken a shot on, other than his own turns. The man had apparently lived a colorful life, “Never have I ever had sex with someone of the same sex. Oh wait… shit! No! Can I do a different one?”

Everyone laughed at the sloshed archer that had apparently just remembered a same sex dalliance or said something completely different from what he had meant to.

“No, you said it. Now shut up and drink.” Natasha kicked back her shot with grace, of course. Stark was no big surprise either, giving them all a flirty little smile over his glass as he tipped it into his mouth. Banner was a bit pink but he took his whiskey anyway with a mumble of ‘College party.’

Thor smiled around his mead, having won yet another round. He was sort of hit or miss, he obviously had a lot of life experience but it was so very different from their own. He had only gotten a few people to drink because he came up with such off the wall actions like ‘never have I ever had an orgy on Vanaheimr’. He was the only one who drank. Bucky was a hundred percent sure that Thor didn’t actually know or care what the rules of the game were and was just using the entire thing as an excuse to drink and brag about how many people he had fucked or fought on what planet.

Bucky couldn’t actually remember if he had or had not done half of the things he drank on. His memory was spotty at best and the godly alcohol wasn’t doing him any favors either. The game did jog a few new ones loose though. This round he couldn’t say for sure, Hydra probably hadn’t used their metal armed assassin as a honey pot but he couldn’t be sure, he also didn’t know right now if he had made time with another man before that.

While he was thinking on it he saw movement out of the corner of his eye. There was Steve taking a shot, he gave Bucky a wink when he saw him looking. The sneaky bastard had waited right until Tony had his entire shot in his mouth and was how giving the man a smirk of his own as watched the whiskey become aerosolized.

Everyone took a moment to laugh at Stark’s misfortune before turning back to Steve. Even Bucky was shocked, he had not known that… or at least he didn’t know that now. There was also the option of it being a thing that happened after Steve was defrosted. It was a brave new world after all.

“Didn’t know you had it in you, Cap!” Tony exclaimed once he had stopped choking. Natasha gave him another shot with a pointed look that said she would not abide by cheating even if it was unintentional. Steve got this wicked little grin that he was trying real hard to hide. He was biding his time. Waiting for Stark to have his second shot in his mouth.

“Oh yeah, I definitely had it in me. You got that part right.” And just like the first time, Stark lost complete control; there was whiskey all down his shirt by this point, on the coffee table, on the carpet. Steve was laughing in that way he did when he proved to someone he wasn’t in fact a prude but a Brooklyn boy from the 40’s with a mouth to match.

Steve looked over at him like he was waiting for comments from the peanut gallery. Like Bucky was supposed to know who the man had bumped uglies with. 

“Was it somebody I knew? That Arnie guy from two floors down? You two were pretty close for a while.” Bucky really wanted to know but Steve just gave him this little half sad smile and a shake of the head in the negative.

Natasha poured Stark yet another shot which he finally downed without incident.

“Never have I ever had sex with someone of the opposite sex.” Steve watched as everyone else drank. Bucky was more sure about this one, he couldn’t really remember any one incident but he had heard enough of his own reputation to know that he should definitely drink for this one.

“Really? Well, you learnt something new every day. Usually it’s not that Captain America is gay but still.” Clint slurred from his slumped position on the floor.

“Bi actually.” Steve told the room, like that wasn’t a revelation in and of itself. Bucky’s heart gave a little flutter that he ruthlessly tried to crush down. Steve was way too good for him after all the shit he’d done; he was going to take what he could have. Friendship.

“But you just said-” Clint argued into the carpet.

“Just because I haven’t had sex with a woman doesn’t mean I’m not Bi. Don’t be ignorant.” And there was that voice that made everyone think Steve was a prude, that Captain America accent that they forced on him in the U.S.O. “Your turn Buck.”

“Never have I ever barfed on a carnival ride.”

“It was one time and you promised to never talk about it again!” even though he was arguing Steve still did his shot. Clint also drank, not that he needed any more alcohol, the man was probably already most of the way to alcohol poisoning as it was.

“No, if you’ll recall you said ‘Never speak of this’ I promised squat. Keep that in mind for next time.” It was a good thing that turned out to be an actual memory and not a dream, sometimes it was hard to tell.

“For next time I upchuck on you? I will.” Knowing Steve he was probably planning to force himself to vomit just to spite Bucky.

~~~~~~

“Was it Damien from your art class?” Bucky was running out of people he remembered… or he was just running out of people. As far as he recalled he had only met Damien the one time where he had kindly carried Steve back from art class after a particularly bad asthma attack.

“No, Buck. It wasn’t him either.” That not quite smile was back again.

“But it was somebody I knew?” he had asked at least three times in the last five days of guessing.

“Yeah. Definitely.”

“Peter from next door?” Steve made a face, yeah Bucky thought not.

“Mr. Drew was almost seventy Buck! Or did you forget that fact?”

“I know! I just- I can’t remember anybody else.” And he should be able to, is what he doesn’t say. He should remember things like this. Of that he’s sure.

“Oh Buck. I’m sorry.” Steve grabbed the hand that had worked its way up to tug at his hair without him even noticing. “I thought you would remember if you thought about it for a while. It happens sometimes.”

“Well it’s not coming this time. Would you just-” there _was_ one man he hadn’t said, “It wasn’t _me_ was it?” That wasn’t possible was it? Steve was too good for him. But that smile that stretched all the way across Steve’s face told a different story.

“See, I knew you’d get it.” he still had his hand wrapped around Bucky’s wrist and his thumb started rubbing against the pulse point. Bucky had to fight down a blush.

“You wanna know why it took so long?” The moment felt like it would break if he spoke in anything above a whisper. Steve nodded in encouragement, “Well every time I thought I caught you looking or thought about maybe it _was_ me I’d say to myself ‘Nah, that’s just wishful thinking Bucky boy. He’s way too good for you.’

“It just hit me though; you ain’t never known what’s good or ya, Stevie.” And wasn’t that the truth.

The big idiot just laughed and pulled him in by the wrist until their noses were touching and they were breathing the same air. “Of course you’re good enough for me. You’re my best friend in the whole world. With you next to me I can do anything.” Instead of letting Bucky argue at all, because he had a lot of points to argue about, Steve brought his other hand up to cup the back of his head and leaned in for a kiss. And what a kiss. It stole the breath from his lungs and made his knees weak.

When they parted again Bucky had to take a minute to put his brain back in a semisolid state. “You know the worst part though, I don’t remember at all. Not even a little.”

“Hey, that’s ok.” Steve was always so reassuring but what could he do for the fact that he couldn’t remember ever being intimate with the man. Was he any good? What did Steve look like when he came? Had they done it more than once?

“How is it in anyway ok?” he wanted to go crawl into the blanket nest on his bed and cry.

“We’ll make it ok. Not a lot of couples get a second first time.” And that made it both better and worse.

“God, is that what we were? Did I forget an entire relationship?” Yeah, he was definitely crying a little bit.

“We were- it was, well it was the 40’s. It was sort of a relationship, an open one, not that I ever did anything with any gal. You and your reputation with the dames definitely kept us from suspicion. If things hadn’t gone the way they did we would probably have both settled down with girls of our own, apartments right next door to each other, it wouldn’t have been perfect but at the time I thought it might be almost enough.” Steve completely enveloped him, those big arms coming around strong and comforting. For a long time they just stood there soaking up each other’s closeness.

“Would you really want to?” he was thinking of all the new scars, both physical and mental. Thinking of all the new interesting ways he was messed up.

“Move into an apartment next to you? If that’s what you want.” The man lived to screw with him, always had. Snarky little bastard.

“No, you punk,” Bucky slapped his side in reproof, “Would you want to have a second first time? With me?”

“Of course Buck, I want anything you’re willing to give me.” He had that butter-wouldn’t-melt look on his face but Bucky knew he knew exactly how that sounded.

“Oh, I’ll give it to ya, don’t think I won’t.” he growled out.

“I’m counting on it.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was fun to write. I keep trying to write something that's more that Pg13 and I really thought I was going to today but I guess not...  
> It was just such a great place to stop.


End file.
